Origins of the Triad
by starlightshadow999
Summary: This is a few short chronicles of the young lives of Red Dawn, Starlight, and Lighted Darkness. These chronicles also explain the origin of The Sacred Triad. I advise reading A Secret World's History first to understand. I am currently rewriting all the chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Master

Shaded Claw's Point of View.

It was my first day teaching at the Academy of Martial Combat. I was assigned three new ponies as my students. I am to train  
them to become soldiers for The Dilerian Army. Moon Mist, a young, female shadow pegasus. She has a midnight blue mane, a  
bright blue coat, and two crossing cresent moons. Red Dawn, a male chaos pegasus. Starlight Shadow, a very emotional shadow  
pegasus. I entered my classroom to find the ponies known as Red Dawn and Moon Mist goofing around, but was surprised to  
find Starlight deep in meditation.

"Okay, now everyone come here." I commanded. Dawn and Mist moved to me, but Starlight continued to meditate. "Obey me!"  
I screamed and got his attention. He approached me looking irratated.

"What do you want?" he asked as if he did not know who I was. I was ferious.

"I want your attention!"

"Okay, you only needed to ask not demand."

"Listen to me. Each of you are new to the academy..." Starlight interupted.

"Correction I've been here a year already." I was surprised they gave me an intermidiate and two novices.

"Thats odd. Well they must trust in my abilities. Starlight had the right idea though. Today we learn the art of clearing our  
minds in meditation. Sit up straight and breathe deeply. Understand." They all nodded except Starlight who had ignored my  
instructions and began. An academy guard walked into my room.

"Sorry to interupt sir, but Princess Sly wants to see you and Starlight now."

"Yes." I turned to see Starlight already on his way out. He could hear him, but not me.

We both entered the throne room of The Castle of Mania.

"I need you and your students to investigate a ruin to the north of the kingdom. You can't miss it. It will be very good for  
your students. They all have been through basic combat training. So they can handle themselves." the princess said as we  
entered.

"Yes princess, but why did you need Starlight?"

"Because he has the most combat training and is advanced in his classes. He will enter the ruins with your other students.  
You will return to me with the exact location of this ruin. Do not worry they will all come back safe. Right Starlight."

"Yes princess." Starlight bowed low.

We exited the castle and I turned to Starlight.

"How did you get to be known by the princess young one?"

"I am her adopted son. My parents were killed shortly after my birth. The princess was passing through and she sensed my  
talents of combat. She than adopted me. She has not told anypony and you are the only pony I am allowed to tell cause your  
my master, but your not allowed to tell anyone else understand."

"Yes."

The next morning we gathered our provisions and left for the ruins.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 A night on the Country

Shaded Claw's Point of View.

We had walked all day and have stopped on the outskirts of Stennar. I can sense that Starlight Shadow is having some problems  
and he has been extra quiet today. Red Dawn and Moon Mist are playing as usual, but give Starlight no bother.

"We will camp here for the night. You three practice your meditations and I'll be back soon. I'm going on ahead to Stennar to  
get some more food." I turned and continued to walk.

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

I was trying to get in a deep trance during my meditations, but was interupted by the loud laughter of Dawn and Mist.

"Can you keep it down. We're supposed to be meditateing." I said in an irritated tone.

"Lighten up Starlight. We're only having fun." Dawn spoke as if he was older than me.

"Yeah, no need to spend all your time meditateing." Moon Mist said as if she wanted to see me do something else. "Everypony  
has to have fun every once and awhile."

I debated with myself before decideing to go gather fire wood. When I returned I saw that Dawn and Mist were shivering.

"Should have helped me." I said feeling triumphant. I layed the fire wood down off my back. "I'll get the fire started." I  
began to think of the pony who had killed my parents. My hooves became hot and a bolt of fire shot towards the pile of wood.

"Wow!" Mist exclaimed at this sight.

"Indeed impressive." Dawn said after.

"Thank you. I practice often. Now please be quiet. I want to meditate."

"Stop your meditation." Dawn said loud. "I see something coming our way."

Out of the darkness came a shrouded pony who asked a question without even asking who we were.

"Are you going to the ruins?" It was an odd question to ask out of the blue and we were on a mission.

"No." I lied.

"Well, you have seen me. So say your last words and prepare to die."

We all readied ourselves. The mysterious pony had shot a blast of air from his hooves. It made contact with Dawn and Mist had  
caught him. I began to focus and created a wall of energy witch I pushed forward and pinned the pony up against a tree. Dawn  
created a magic razor from his pain and swiftly lopped the head off the pony. Its head rolled towards Mist and disintergrated  
into dust. We all sat back down wondering who that was. We waited for the return of Shaded Claw, but he did not return that  
night.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ruins

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

We woke after falling asleep near the fire I had created. There was no sign of our master Shaded Claw so we gathered our things and left for the ruins. We were all silent until we reached Stennar. We asked the innkeeper if he had seen a pony he had not recognized. He told us no. We left my home town without another word. We reached the ruins late that night and decided to camp outside it for the night. When we woke up the next morning we found ourselves surrounded by the same types of ponies that had attacked us the night before.

"Who are you ponies?" Moon Mist screamed as if they were going to answer. They simply attacked.

We defended ourselves from them. Mist took the first couple out with ease. Red Dawn had then cast a fire spell on a few of them. He smiled as they screamed in pain. One had strayed, looped around, and struck Mist in the side. She fell like a rag doll. I became enraged and lost control. The next thing I knew I was looking at body parts on the ground. They fell into dust. I looked over at Moon Mist who was limping.

"Starlight, I'm fine. Keep going with Red Dawn. I'll go back to Stennar and get help. I'll be fine." I looked into her eyes she meant what she said. I turned and me and Red Dawn entered the ruins as Mist walked in the other direction.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Form

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

As we entered the destroyed ruins we had noticed something resembling a dark pony run even deeper into the ruin. The first room we entered had rubble lying everywhere. Carvings on the walls were in ancient pony text. So we knew that these ruins were Pre-Nightmare Moon.

"Okay, what is our job?" Dawn asked in a low voice.

"We just need to search the ruins for anything we might be able to find."

"Okay, to the next room than."

Me and Dawn quickly traveled into the next room. When we entered we were greeted by the aggressive attacks of odd creatures. They were already in the midst of attacking a young Changeling. We dispatched them all quickly. The Changeling was quivering and injured. He flinched when we approached.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure? He is a Changeling. We should kill him." Dawn said with fire in his eyes.

"No! Please no!" the Changeling pleaded for his life.

"No Dawn!" I screamed as he raised his hoof. "You will let him live. So demands the prince."

They stared at me awkwardly with their mouths wide open

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 A light in the Darkness

Red Dawn's Point of View.

We stared at the Changeling. I desperately wanted to kill him. Starlight had just uttered that he is the prince of Dileria. Such words are treason if he was lying. I pondered this for a moment while Starlight used his magic to heal the disgrace that lay before us.

"Come on, stand up. Your okay." he spoke softly as if he were a weak and compassionate pony.

"Thank you master." the Changeling bowed low.

"Don't call me master, Who are you? Why are you here?" Starlight asked .

"My name is Lighted Darkness. I was disgraced and exiled from the land of the Changelings for not feeding on the love of others." he coward as I moved to get a better look at him.

"You are the first Changeling I have ever seen with a cutie mark. How strange." I eyeballed the picture of a black sun on his rump. It was barely even visible.

"I received it when I was exiled. To tell every other Changeling that I was exiled."

"Well I am to help you. So, can you fight?" Starlight asked.

"Well, I got pretty beat up before, but if I have backup I can handle myself."

"Good. Now stop cowering. You are going to help us." Starlight said as we turned to face a large steel door.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6 The Triad

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

We searched the ruins finding no trace of anything until we found three plates on the ground. We each moved on a plate. Mine was the only one that fell. We heard a strange voice.

"One secret has been spoken, but the others must as well. Once uttered they will never be uttered by another living being." the mysterious voice said ethereally.

"I told a life changing secret. Now you have to." Lighted Darkness went first.

"I want to become a real pony." his plate shifted and pressed down.

"I don't want to!" Dawn screamed.

"Come on Dawn. You have to."

"Um, I killed my parents." he said as tears grew in his eyes. His plate pressed down.

A panel opened on the wall to reveal a book. Darkness grabbed it.

"Its in Changeling. It says the plates that have been pressed have taken your hearts. The ones who carry them are beings you have trusted, admired, or worried for. You have taken the wordless oath. You are Triad. Good luck. That's all it says."

We stood in the dark. Realizing that we had been tricked.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7 The Return

Starlight Shadow's Point of View.

We exited the ruins and hurried back to Stennar. When we got there we were greeted by Moon Mist who had been at the local hospital and had already gotten healed.

"Why are you running? Who is that?"

"No time to explain. We have to go talk to the princess." I said not answering her questions.

We ran and ran and actually reached Mania just before night time. We all entered the castle and ran to the throne room. The Princess spoke as we entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Master Shaded Claw has disappeared and we found a book. It is called the book of the Triad."

"You found the book of the Triad? Did you take the oath?"

"Yes."

"So you, Dawn, and Mist are the Triad?"

"No."

"What? Then who?" the princess said in a angry voice.

"Me, your highness." Darkness said bowing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm am a disgraced Changeling, Lighted Darkness."

"Well you are the third of the Triad so you are welcome here anytime. Go to sleep all of you. It is late and you are all tired. Good night. Let Nightmare take your pain."

I went to my room and slept.

End of Chapter 7.


End file.
